


It'll Be Okay

by CherryAri



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My Boys Are S o f t, Ninjago Valentines Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAri/pseuds/CherryAri
Summary: Jay Walker considers himself a morning person, and he is, but at four in the morning?  Hell no, never.  So when he feels himself waking up by someone shaking him frantically, Jay doesn't stop the annoyed groan that slips past his lips.“Sorry...”---Jay wakes up to a rather distressed Kai.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Day one of Ninjago Valentines Week is here! This is my first year doing this, and I'm happy to deliver quality fluff and angst to the Ninjago fandom so prepare.

Jay Walker considers himself a morning person, and he is, but at four in the morning? Hell no, never. So when he feels himself waking up by someone shaking him frantically, Jay doesn't stop the annoyed groan that slips past his lips. 

“Sorry...” 

Jay quickly opens an eye to see that it's Kai that was shaking him awake, which really shouldn't be a surprise all that much as they do share a bed. However, what _is_ a surprise is seeing- to Jay's best abilities it is still dark out- Kai's distressed face which grabs Jay's attention real fast.

“Oh, baby, what's wrong?” The blue ninja sits up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Kai shrugs, “Nothing just- I uh...” 

The fire elemental huffs in irritation not able to get the words out, but Jay waits for him. He knew how hard it is for Kai to talk about his feelings, and the fact that his boyfriend woke him up to talk about it at all was shocking in itself. After a few moments pass Kai takes a deep, but shaky, breath and rubs at his eyes, “Sorry I didn't want to wake you.”

“Don't worry about that,” Jay gives a small smile reaching to hold his boyfriend's hand. Kai tries to give a smile back, but it fails, tears welling up in his eyes and he tries to rub them away. “God, I'm so tired,” he laughs, but no real joy was in his voice as he looks down at his lap.

Jay scoots closer to the red ninja, letting go of his hand to pull him closer, “I know, gosh do I feel that, but it's going to be okay.” 

Kai shakes his head in the crook of Jay's neck, “How do you know it's going to be okay? Every day there's something new, something life-threatening. I love saving our city, but Jay- how much longer can we do it? How much longer before we fail? Before I lose people before I lose _you_? I'm tired of thinking about it, but at the same time I can't stop thinking about it and- and-”

Jay felt Kai's breath getting quicker and not wanting his boyfriend to hyperventilate he takes Kai out from under his neck and cups his face, “Hey I need you to take deep breathes, can you do that?” 

The small nod he got made Jay smile, “Alright, now do you trust me?” 

Another nod.

“Good, I trust you too. Now I want you to trust me when I say we're going to always win, we always have and we always will. Nothing has stopped us so far, and really- do you think my stubbornness _wouldn't_ beat death itself?”

At that Kai laughs, it was hoarse from all the crying, but the fact that Jay got him to chuckle was rewarding enough. Jay leans in to kiss the redhead's forehead, “Better?”

Kai sniffles a little, “Better.”

Jay then lets a smirk spread across his face, “So now that you have me fully awake.”

Kai frowns, “I'm sorry about that-”

“No, no. T'was a blessing in disguise because now I'm in a big kissing mood to kiss your cute kissable face.” Jay rolls on top of Kai, licking his lips. Both lean in pressing their lips together, causing Kai to give a satisfying hum wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck, entangling his fingers in the soft wavy hair. 

Both out of breath and panting, Kai gives his own playful smirk, “If all it takes for you to make out with me is to cry at four in the morning I'd done it sooner.” Jay giggles letting a soft, “Please don't” out before swiftly reconnects their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Any and all constructive criticism is welcomed, I'd love to improve!


End file.
